


GapCom

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Implied Futanari, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Sex, NO ONE KNOWS!!!!!, OH WELL!!!!!, Rating May Change, Sexting, Texting, WHEN WILL I BE DONE WITH THIS!!!!!, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ah, the joys of staring at our smartphones and sending slightly risky texts to significant others across the internet...<br/>add in Yukari's texting program, GapCom, and then messages start to pop up all over Gensokyo.<br/>please don't hesitate to tell me what pairings I should write for, I'll consider them thoughtfully,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mokou + Kaguya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha lololol mokou plz

firebird: kaguya lol hi  
moon: oh no  
firebird: "moon"  
firebird: lol haha thats kinda dumb  
moon: ugh  
moon: mokou come on now

  
firebird has sent in "image017.png"

  
moon: oh god  
moon: is that tewi lol  
firebird: mhm  
moon: oh my god  
firebird: i am god  
moon: rolls eyes  
firebird: ...  
firebird: thats not what you did that 1 time  
firebird: you were totally believing that shit  
firebird: "mokou ahhh!! mok-oooouuuu!!"  
moon: shut up  
moon: that was one time  
moon: we were both drunk and we agreed NEVER TO SPEAK OF IT AGAIN  
firebird: yeah lol but we were drunk  
moon: dont be a smartass  
moon: DONT YOU DARE MAKE A COMMENT ABOUT MY ASS  
firebird: dammit  
firebird: ur a real boner killer u know that  
moon: stop  
moon: omg  
firebird: yeah i had a big one  
moon: hmmmmmmmm  
moon: is that so?  
firebird: yeah  
firebird: i took a picture just in case you wanted it ;)  
moon: dont ever do the wink face EVER again  
firebird: ;)  
firebird: ;)))))))))  
firebird: ;)))))))))  
moon: mokou stop  
firebird: ;)))  
firebird: do u really want me to~?  
moon: dammit  
moon: you busy?  
firebird: mm  
firebird: no  
moon: gah fine

moon: send that picture

  
firebird has sent in "image.png"

  
moon: mm  
moon: i think youre gonna get laid tonight moko-tan  
firebird: o///o  
firebird: really?  
moon: mhm  
moon: the rabbits are with Eirin in the village  
moon: im all by myself  
moon: and oh so lonely~  
firebird: mh  
firebird: ill be there

  
:FIREBIRD HAS LOGGED OFF:


	2. Wriggle + Mystia (Cirno pops up a bit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's something about Cirno's username that seems off to me... it was intentional...

nightbug: hey mystia  
songbird: hi  
nightbug: wanna know my favorite word  
songbird: lol ok  
nightbug: strudel  
songbird: lol

  
:9 HAS LOGGED ON:

  
nightbug: oh man  
9: hi chIRuno hERe  
songbird: hi  
nightbug: hey cirno  
nightbug: wanna hear my favorite word  
songbird: sigh  
9: 0k  
nightbug: strudel  
9: H AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH  
9: im goNNa tell every1  
nightbug: ""  
nightbug: k

  
:9 HAS LOGGED OFF:

  
nightbug: hows your heat  
songbird: um fine  
songbird: when you helped i was happy  
songbird: maybe you could help again tonight <3  
nightbug: o///o yeah  
nightbug: lemme think... YES  
songbird: ill be over soon


	3. Cirno + Suwako (not quite romance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suwako bugs Cirno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter.

froggo: cirno  
froggo: cirno  
froggo: cirno  
froggo: cirno  
9: what  
froggo: wyd  
9: nothing why do you care  
froggo: just bored  
froggo: have you fought anybody lately  
9: no  
9: i dont plan on it either  
froggo: oh ok

  
:FROGGO HAS LOGGED OFF:

  
:9 HAS LOGGED OFF:


	4. Nue + Murasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasa wakes up to a deep question from Nue.

_unknown: why do dogs exist  
the_cap: nue its 4 am  
_unknown: you didnt answer  
_unknown: my question  
the_cap: why do they  
_unknown: i had a joke but i forgot :I  
the_cap: sigh  
the_cap: well now i wont be able to sleep so  
the_cap: anything interesting with you?  
the_cap: schoolwise, scare-wise?  
_unknown: i got an A on my last paper  
the_cap: what subject  
_unknown: astronomy   
the_cap: makes sense.  
_unknown: what do you mean?  
the_cap: youre an alien, and you came from another world right?  
_unknown: i cant tell you that.  
the_cap: ANYWAY, it makes sense that you would know a lot about space, considering you have been there before. like me knowing a lot about the ocean or sailing ships.  
_unknown: oh  
_unknown: are you bragging lol  
the_cap: maybe  
the_cap: humbly of course  
the_cap: i am a ghost, passed at sea, was a sailor,  
_unknown: yar har fiddly dee  
the_cap: died in the water-  
the_cap: stop  
the_cap: i will come over there and hit you right now  
_unknown: i dare you  
_unknown: ill just disappear  
the_cap: dammit  
_unknown: whyd you wake me up im tired  
the_cap: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WOKE ME UP  
_unknown: well  
_unknown: isnt having late night early morning talks romantic~?  
the_cap: idiot...  
the_cap: ///  
_unknown: hehe  
_unknown: ive got humans to scare in a few hours, so ill sign off now.

  
:_UNKNOWN HAS CHANGED THEIR STATUS TO [ASLEEP]:

  
the_cap: idiot.............

  
:THE_CAP HAS LOGGED OFF:


	5. Murasa chats with Ichirin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasa and Ichirin have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really tired good thing i wrote this beforehand \\(-o-)/

:THE_CAP HAS LOGGED ON:

  
the_cap: can i talk to you for a bit?  
1rin: sure  
the_cap: what do you think about nue  
the_cap: i mean  
the_cap: ...  
1rin: hmm  
1rin: kinda nice, i guess  
the_cap: ichirin, how do you approach someone you like  
1rin: hmm  
the_cap: we stayed up last night talking   
the_cap: ALL NIGHT LONG  
1rin: anything seem flirty to you?  
1rin: anything she said?  
the_cap: "isnt having late night early morning talks romantic~?"  
1rin: hm  
1rin: she could be playing with you   
the_cap: great  
1rin: OR  
1rin: she could be putting her wings out for you to grab  
the_cap: i think i get that statement   
1rin: talk more, and then ask her to hang out  
1rin: then gradually get closer to her while youre together and if she doesnt back away, you should go in for something like a kiss on the cheek  
the_cap: sounds easy enough  
the_cap: im gonna go try it.

  
:THE_CAP HAS CHANGED THEIR STATUS TO [BUSY]:


	6. Nue + Murasa: The Date Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasa asks Nue to hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

the_cap: nue  
_unknown: hm?  
the_cap: wanna hang out in my room?  
_unknown: sure, when?  
the_cap: right now?  
the_cap: or anytime really works  
_unknown: cool ill be over in a bit  
_unknown: i just gotta get dressed  
the_cap: yourE NAKED???  
_unknown: yep  
_unknown: ill be there soon

  
:_UNKNOWN HAS CHANGED THEIR STATUS TO [AWAY]:


End file.
